


[the firsts series]

by sincerelylux



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I love this boy so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylux/pseuds/sincerelylux
Summary: Embry Call, your best friend, suddenly starts ignoring you and hanging out with questionable characters. After imprinting on you, Embry must redeem himself to you.





	[the firsts series]

_ dedicated to natalie, a girl who loves embry. _

 

[like first sight] 

 

You were pissed. 

 

Embry Call -- your  _ best friend, _ mind you -- had been ignoring you for two weeks. You had called his house probably ten thousand times (okay, more like twice a day) and his mother would always be the one to pick up the phone. At first she had he was too sick to speak, but after the first couple of days it turned into “he’s out of the house right now, dear, but can I take a message for him from you?” 

 

You didn’t know  _ what the hell was going on  _ because he refused to speak to you! How often can someone  _ not  _ be at home? How did you always just barely miss him, even when it was almost 10 o’clock at night? And since when did Embry even stay out that late? 

 

You had even resorted to talking to Quil and Jacob, asking them about any sightings of your shared best friend. They would always freeze up and say they knew nothing about what was going on, but you felt as though they had seen him and were purposefully avoiding the questions. 

 

And so when you woke up one January day, you decided today would be the day. You would confront Embry yourself, in person. You would wait outside his fucking house if you had to. Luckily, it wasn’t a school day and so you didn’t have to stare at his abandoned seat in your Chemistry class. You quickly get ready, applying your skincare and getting dressed in your favorite pair of jeans and your bright orange sweater. 

 

After tugging on your rain boots you scribble a quick message to your parents that you would be out late and headed over to Embry’s. 

 

Your 1989 Ford Bronco wasn’t brand new and clean by any means, but it did its job and you adored your car. The two-toned paint was chipping, the maroon flaky and the white top peeling, but the heater worked better than any of your friends’ cars. You wait for the vehicle to quickly heat up and decide to take the long way to Embry’s house from yours, as you had all day to wait for him. 

 

Just as you rounded the corner, the cliffs of La Push to your left, you are met with an unimaginable sight. Two burly men, who you  _ believe  _ to be named Jared and Paul, each grasping an arm of your best friend. 

 

At least, you think it’s your best friend. 

 

He was almost impossible to recognize from this far away, but you could hear laughter that sounded like his even from behind your closed window. 

 

Dumbfounded, you watch Paul and Jared push Embry into the water below. You gasp aloud, wondering if he was okay as his lean frame dives into the depths of the ocean. You wait until you successfully see his head pop up, and know that he was swimming towards the shore of First Beach. You could see Paul and Jared jump in at the same time after him, and with newfound determination you race towards the beach. 

 

When you reached the beach, you see now three but four figures at the edge of the water. When you opened up your door you could hear them better, and it was almost as if the boys --  _ no, men --  _ were howling. They were all tall, you could tell that even from how far away you were. And in that moment you remember the hell that Embry put you through and realized he looked a little too  _ carefree  _ for your liking. How was someone who was supposedly so sick they couldn’t even answer the phone or go to school laughing without any mind to you? 

 

You race towards them, your feet sinking into the sand with each step. There was a light drizzle, barely there as it touched your frame. It was more like a mist that was shielding the group from you. 

 

As you grew closer, their frames came into picture. And you were right. These were not boys. No, these were half-dressed bodies of men.

 

They all stop talking as they realize you’re making your way towards them, and focus on you with laser sharp vision. A part of you was embarrassed by how attractive they were and how lame you probably looked, your small frame struggling against the wind and misty rain and sand. 

 

Finally, when you reached them you realized Embry was indeed there, and you did what any normal human would have done and tried to get his attention. 

 

“Hey, asshole! I’m speaking to you!” you shout at him, clearly pointing in his direction. He refuses to even look in your direction.  _ What the fuck?  _ He was really pushing your buttons. 

 

“First you don’t call me back and now you don’t even look at me? What the  _ fuck _ , Call? I got same lame ass excuse from your mom that you were sick the first couple of days so of course I was worried, and guess who never got a call back to assure me you weren’t, you know,  _ dying _ ? If you guessed me, well ding ding ding, we have a winner!” The sarcasm was leaking out of your voice but you couldn’t help it. You were  _ hurt  _ god damn it. Okay, so maybe your feelings for Embry went a little deeper than friendship --not that he would ever notice. He was too oblivious, always  _ so fucking oblivious.  _ “What the fuck is up, Embry? Are you even gonna look at me?” 

 

By now you’re standing directly in front of him, and holy shit had he changed in the last two weeks. Gone was his lean frame, bulging muscles in their places instead. And how he had grown! Embry was always a head taller than you, but by now he was at least 6’5”, putting your 5’3” frame to shame.

 

And  _ wow,  _ was he really pissing you off. Despite yelling at him in front of his newfound friends he had no visible reaction, looking over your head like you didn’t even exist. 

 

So there you are, thinking,  _ I would like nothing more than to smack that stupid fucking apathetic look off of his face,  _ and so you do. 

 

The sound of the slap rings over the sound of the waves. What you weren’t ready for, however, was how much it  _ fucking hurt.  _ You let out a shriek, cradling your hand as the muscles visibly twitch. “Hey! What the fuck are you made of, roc-?” And you cut yourself off when you see you had indeed gotten a reaction. 

 

Embry was shaking, shaking so bad his figure was distorted coming in and out of frame. You gasp, hearing someone warn you to run away, when you finally lock eyes with your ex best friend. 

 

And just like that, everything changes. 

 

The shaking stops immediately and he opens his mouth in astonishment, his dark eyes widening in his surprise. You were confused by his expression, and open to say something when he falls to his knees before you. 

 

He says your name like a prayer, staring up at you like he was truly seeing you for the first time. You shiver at the way he says your name, shuddering visibly. And then a familar grin breaks out against his face and you felt your cheeks heating up for some reason. 

 

Okay. So maybe your best friend disappeared for two weeks and suddenly came back even hotter than before. What’s that supposed to mean? You didn’t even know what to say. 

 

Embry did, however. “I knew it would be you.” 

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” you ask bluntly. 

 

He laughs at your statement and he’s all white teeth and dimples. “It means I’m in love with you.” 

  
Wait.  _ What? _


End file.
